A little help from the new kid
by FOBsession-DL-Freak
Summary: Theres a new kid at PCA! Him and Dana become friends and well just read it! parings DL and a suprise twist. I wrote this at midnight one day so its kinda weird and random so deal. plz no flames just good thingsoneshot


"Logan get away from me!" Dana said as she sat down in her seat in science class.

"No, not until you agree that you want me." He said with a smirk.She rolled her eyes.

"Ok class take your seats." Mr.Abell said as everyone sat down."We have a new student today his name is Wrenn Sanders." Every girl in the class had their jaw on the floor at how hot this guy was! He had blond hair that went down to his shoulderm, bright blue eyes, just the right amount of freckels, and had a skater style."So would you like to tell us about yourself, Wrenn?"

"Uh.. sure I like to skate and I live in Florida." He said. God even his voice sounded sexy.

"So dose anyone have any questions for Wrenn?" Mr.Abell said. All the girls raised their hands except Dana."Um... Vilma ask away."

"Are you single?" The red head asked.

"Yeah I am."Wrenn said like he was uncomfortable. Then a lot of girls started to wisper to each other.

"Ok then Wrenn, why dont you sit nexted to Dana." Mr.Abell said as he pointed to her in the back of the room in the only lab table that didnt have 2 people at it. Wrenn nodded his in understanding. He walked back to the table and sat down nexted to Dana.

"Ok class start on the project I assigned you yesterday befor class ended. Dana can show you what to do Wrenn." Mr.Abell said as he walked back to his desk.

"Hi, im Wrenn." He said to Dana as she took out her folder.

"Yeah I herd you up there."Dana said as she pulled out her assignment.

"Yeah, I dont know why all the girls at all of the schools I have been in ask if im single or not."He said to Dana as she explained the project.

"Well here there arnt many hot guys."Dana said.

"Yeah well I just want a friend that dosent care that im hot or popular." Wrenn said.

"Well if you wanna hang out later maybe I can show you around."Dana said to him working on the project.

"That would be cool! But just as friends right?"Wrenn said.

"Yeah...no disrespect but I dont really like you like that dude." She said smiling.

"Yeah like-wise."He said smiling back.

Logan looked back at them and glared at Wrenn.

"Logan watch what your doing!" Lola said as Logan put the burnner up to high and it started to bubble over.

"Oh crap."Logan said as he stoped the bubbles and got everything cleaned up just as the bell wrang.

"See you later class." Mr.Abell said.

Everyone left out of class. As soon as Wrenn and Dana went out of the class girls were all over Wrenn and asking them if he wanted a tour of the school grounds.

"Sorry girls I already have a tour guide." Wrenn said walking away with Dana.

Then all the girls looked dissopointed and then they all walked away.

"Oh I have to go to my dorm for a sec do you wanna come with?"Dana asked.

"Sure." He said as they hedded for room 101. She opened the door and let him in. He looked around and saw all the rock band posters. Wrenns jaw dropped.

"Dude you actually listen to all these bands!" He said looking at the Fall Out Boy poster nexted to her bed.

"Yeah I live for rock, my favorite is Fall Out Boy" Dana said looking throught the papers on her desk.

"No way its yours too." He said. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Wait you like them too?"She asked him.

"Yeah how could you not my fav song is I've got a dark alley and a bad idea that says you should

shut your mouth"He told her.

"That songs good but Music or the Misery is so much better." Dana said as she found the paper she was looking for."Here it is we can go now."

"Ok." Wrenn said following her out."So when we were in class and you said that I wasnt hot did you mean that you have a boyfriend?"

"Me?No dude all the guyz that ask me out are pervs." Dana said.

"So do you like anyone here then?" Wrenn asked.

"Yeah."Dana said headding for the cafe.

"Ok then who is it?" He asked.

"Whats with the 21 questions?"Dana asked back.

"I was just wondering." Wrenn said as he look a step away from Dana. She laughed at this and walked over to the tabel that the gang always sat at.

"Hey guys, This is the new student Wrenn Sanders." Dana said siting down at the tabel.They all greated him and Nicole,Zoey, and even Quinn just staired at him.

"So your the new kid all the chicks are talking bout." Michale said.

"I guess so." He said looking at the now wispering girls across the tabel.

"Hey are you guys going out?"Chase asked.

"NO!" Dana and Wrenn said at the same time.

"Ok then."Chase said.

"Well sure seems that way to me." Logan said."Trying to hide it Cruz?"

"No im not because theres nothing to hide." She said getting angrey '_I would never go out with him god logan if you only knew how much i like no love you_' she thought.

"What a guy and a girl cant be just friends?" Wrenn said totaly not knowing about Chase and Zoey.

"Well no not in this school." Michale said looking at Chase.

"Yeah!"Nicole said looking at Zoey.

"Yes they can!" They both said at the same time.

"Whatever. If your not going out then why did Vilma and Sarah see you 2 go into Danas dorm

together and they said that they heard papers and stuff fall on the ground?" Logan asked turning the attention back to Wrenn and Dana.

"Because Dana was showing me around campus and she forgot something in her dorm and I went with her is that a crime?"Wrenn said starting to get a little angrey him self.

"No but that dosent mean that you arnt trying to get with Dana." Logan said getting up and walking off.

"That was really weird."Dana said looking at the walking Logan.

"Yeah hey Dana can we get back to that tour now?" Wrenn said to her.

"Yeah sure. Chatch you guys later." Dana said walking away with Wrenn. After a couple minutes

of walking they ended up at the beach.

"Listen Dana I have something the I think I should tell you now that I feel that I can trust you." Wrenn said as he sat down in the sand.

"Um...Ok."Dana said and sat down right nexted to him.

"Well remember in class how I said that I didnt really find you attractive?" He asked.

"Yeah, why did you change your mind?" Dana said smirking

"No because...im gay." Wrenn said messing with the sand.

"Woah, really?" Dana asked

"Yeah." He said not taking his eyes off the sand.

"Well thats cool im kinda used to having someone like you around cause my older brother Zane, is gay." Dana said.

"So you dont care?"Wrenn said just to make sure.

"No I dont care but just dont try to take my clothes thats what my brother did a couple of times." Dana said laughing a bit. Wrenn laughed too.

"So who do you like?" Wrenn asked smirking.

"Im no telling you." Dana said.

"But I just told you my secert so now you have to tell me." He said looking at her.

"Do I have to... your gonna laugh at me." Dana said to him

"Spill your guts Dana." Wrenn said pointing a finger at her.

"Fine...I like..no...love Logan." Dana said falling back into the sand.

"I knew it.. he loves you too!" Wrenn said as he fell back like Dana.

"What are you talking about! This is the guy that has swapped spit with almost every girl on campous and then some Logan Reese dose not fall in love with anyone expectually a girl like me." Dana said looking at him like he was crazy.

"Did you see how upset he got when he asked if we were going out?" Wrenn lied.'_I cant beleive that she cant see that she belongs with Logan, I mean the way they fight it is so totally there own way of flitrting and he really dose love her too!'_

"Oh my god...he dose like me but he has to tell me first or its never gonna happen." Dana said.

"Why dont you ask him out?" Wrenn said

"Cuz thats just the way I am." Dana said smirking. She looked at the clock on her phone and it was 15 minutes before curfue."Lets go back now its getting late."

Wrenn and Dana walked back and Dana walked him to his dorm and then went back to her dorm.

After a couple of hours she woke up and couldnt get back to sleep. She looked at the clock and it was a little past midnight. Dana got up and put on her Volcom t-shirt with 3 hearts on it and long white and black striped sleves and a pair of jeans on and hedded down to the beach. Dana always goes to the beach at night when she cant sleep. Back at her home in Florida she had a big house on the beach and she would go to the beach as much as she could, It also made her feel close to her family. When she got there she sat down and just staired at the full moon she didnt even notice someone come up behind her.

"Hey babe." The man said with a smirk.

"What do you want Logan?" Dana said still looking up at the moon.

"What cant a guy talk to friend?" He asked back.

"God why cant you just leave me alone?" She said as she got up and started to walk off.

"Wait Dana!" Logan called after her as he grabbed her arm and turned around.

"What?" Dana said tring to be angrey.'_you will not faint you will not faint'_Dana thought.

"Just I need to tell you something." Logan asked a little nervous. '_God I hate what she dose to me im Logan Reese, I never get nervous around girls they get nervous around me! God I have to tell her I love her!'_ he thought to himself. "I...I lo...I love you."

"What did you just say?" Dana asked suprised.

"I said I love you, Dana Cruz. I love everything about you the way you laugh at me when I do something stupid,the way you smile and how you always have a comeback and how you get mad at the littlest things that people , mainly me, do. I think your drop dead georgous and that no other girl can compare the slightest to. The bottom line is that I love you Dana Marie Cruz." He said. Logan Reese just poured his heart out to the girl of his dreams and dosent even know if she feels the same way.

"Logan if this is some kinda game or just to try and get me to make-out with you then I will stick my foot so far up your ass your nose will bleed." Dana said looking him strait in the eye.

"Its not a joke or anything and I promise you if this is I give you complete premission to put me in the hospitel if I hurt you in anyway cuz I know I wont hurt you on purpouse." He said moving to hold her waist and she didnt object.

"I love you too,Logan." Dana said as she leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

'_OH MY GOD!! the girl of my dreams loves me back and she is kissing me!! God there is no way this day could get any better...no wait scratch that she is the best kissser i have ever kissed.'_ Logan thought. While Dana was thinking the same thing. Then they both pulled away and put their fourheads together and looked each other in the eyes.His hands were still holding her waist because he thought that if he didnt she would run away and her hands were still around his neck.

"Do you know how long I have been waiting for that?" Logan asked his new girlfriend.

"Not nearly as long as I have." Dana answred as they walked back to campous hand-in-hand.

"I knew it." Wrenn said as he got off the bench that he was sitting on watching the new couple walk away happly. _' I knew telling Logan that Dana felt the same way about him was a good idea for both of them.'_ he thought as he smirked and walked back to his dorm.


End file.
